


Worthy

by smeen



Series: The Sis Prompts - Cherik [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, I dunno if this can even be canon or not, I'm having fun tho, Thor is also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeen/pseuds/smeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't do it Erik.", Charles had told him, understanding Erik's cravings the minute they walked into the room. "It might be made of metal, but it will only be wielded by those who are worthy of it." </p>
<p>First in a ficlet series that are all based on prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is the first time I'm writing in this fandom and doing something like a series. These fics will all be based on a prompt my sister gave me. This one is based on 'What if Erik could life Mjolnir'. Thanks for reading.

It was staring at him. Mocking him. The way the light reflected on it made Erik's blood boil. It irritated him. He had to hold it, to feel the metal. And he had been staring at it for over ninety minutes now.   
"You can't do it Erik.", Charles had told him, understanding Erik's cravings the minute they walked into the room. "It might be made of metal, but it will only be wielded by those who are worthy of it."   
And that annoyed Erik. Because it was made of metal and Erik loved to lift metal. And it was a weapon and Erik was really interested in weapons. Especially when they looked this powerful. So he stared at it, silently sending death threats to the hammer that was quietly resting against the wall, next to the door where its wielder disappeared through a long time ago. "Charles, where are they?", he asked, trying to get his mind from the magnificent piece of metal. "I don't know, Erik, but they should be here any minute now.", came the reply. Charles was obviously entertained by Erik's frustration, because he had said the same thing about half an hour ago. Erik sighed, eyeing Charles, eyeing Mjölnir. "I'm sorry Charles.", he muttered, making his decision. "I have to try it."   
Charles didn't reply and let Erik walk up to the hammer, glaring at it. He breathed deeply and caressed the handle, before carefully and filled with respect he curled his hands around the steel, concentrating deeply.   
He focused deeply, and with a loud war cry he bundled both his muscle power and his magnetic powers and heaved.   
And fell over.

Silence, but only for a second or so. Then, Charles spoke. "Did you just lift it?"   
And Erik felt the hammer, still in his hands. He used so much force he fell on his back. "I think I did."   
He got up again, lifting Mjölnir once again, but carefully now. He moved it, instinctively swung it around. "I guess I'm worthy Charles.", he said, smirking at his friend.   
Charles could only stare in awe.


End file.
